mechassaultfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:General Heed
Hi General Heed -- we are excited to have MechAssault Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 19:10, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey There! I was hoping you would return at one point. I'm sure we can get this wikia up and running if we work togather. I adopted the wikia because you left. I hope that's okay. Anyway, I'm sure if we combine our efforts we can get this wikia onto the leaderboards. And yes, I know a lot about MechAssault, but only specifically to the games them selves, MINUS the Phantom War game for the DS. Hopefully you know more about the over all univser then I do. I can handle the games, and as you can see, the related guides with them. Plus other stuff, planets, factions, so on. But I'm sure you have knowledge that I don't about the univser and vice-versa. You started this wikia. Lets Finish It. Noble VI 02:31, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for helping out and adopting this wiki. I actually just recently bought Phantom War for the DS and I'm in the process of playing it right now so I should soon be able to provide a lot more info for that game. General Heed 02:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) We should probably activate the chat for this wiki. It would be easier to communicate in real time rather then sending each other messages. That is if you are willing to keep working on the wiki for a longer period of time. (I'm thinking we can, if we both put a good amount of effort into the wiki, have it running by the end of August.) I can activate the chat at any time if you want. Noble VI 02:55, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go ahead and activate the chat. I'll do my best to be on this wiki more often. I'll have more free time later in June, but until then, I'll be on every now and then. Again thanks for your help! General Heed 03:10, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Question I was watching some YouTube videos. Does the name GeneralKidd mean anything to you? Noble VI 04:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Lol it sure does! I'm Generalkidd. That's my youtube username, but my Xbox Live Gamertag is General Heed is the username I use for this wiki. General Heed 06:11, May 28, 2012 (UTC) : I just happened to find a link from a Reach vid I was watching. A player referred to someone else as General Heed. And I had read your Userpage on here a while back. I put two and two togather. (Not 4, dammit caboose) and decided to ask. And well what-do-you-know! Anyways, I'm hoping you can be on a bit more (As long as you can with out it interfering with any IRL stuff :/ ). The chat's running on demand, and I'm trying to track down some of the past users here. Ymir, and Stan notably. I bet they left because no one else was editing, and I'll be honest. I would have stopped by now if I couldn't have adopted the wikia. Until then. If you *want* to actually converse, you can Reach me on one of 3 places. The My Little Pony wiki, I'm almost always on there (in the chat, or message my talk page). Tanktrouble.com/forum, I'm a moderator there as well. Just leave a message on the forum, my user is Awesomer002. And lastly, Xbox LIVE. I sent you a hello message, ending with - Noble VI, but my gamertag is "CrazyAwesomer". And I play commonly enough, and I'm not sure if there's any time-zone difference between us. I'm in Canada, and my Time Zone is (GMT -5) Noble VI 19:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm in the EST time zone which I believe is also GMT-5. Anyways like I said, in a few weeks, I'll have plenty of time to start editing the wiki again. Until then, I'll be on editing every now and then. General Heed 19:46, May 28, 2012 (UTC)